


白龙冠天安排上了 03

by lxz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 4p黄暴道具调教





	白龙冠天安排上了 03

**Author's Note:**

> 4p黄暴  
> 道具调教

第三章

 

木板是专门定制的，软硬适中，色调严峻，不论是长度宽度还是厚度，都完全贴合身下人的标准，一板下去震开虚空，贯穿两团，几下就能覆盖整个臀部。  
“一龙想想，这两周都做错什么了，”翟天临在一旁凉凉的开口，因为有多年站在讲台上教书育人的经验，平淡的语句在他嘴里一转，吐出来就带满了压迫和警告的气息，“自己说，不许求饶，一个错误四下；我们提醒才想起来的，八下，要是说慢了，白宇会提醒你。”  
朱一龙趴在地上一声哽咽，感觉自己屁股上三指宽的皮肉迅速肿了起来，白宇只打了一下作为警告，但也足够提醒他现在的处境，木板钝痛在身后蔓延，又痒又烫。  
对他来说，翟天临提了一个很苛刻的要求，朱一龙不知道自己的小破事儿是不是都被抖落出来了，如果回答多了就要白挨很多，但是如果隐瞒不报却被挑出来，那岂不是要再多挨一倍的打？！ [注 1]  
被揪住长耳朵的小白兔滴溜溜的转着那双的大眼睛，活像是隔壁叼着小鸡仔的狐狸先生，最终还是装成一脸哀戚的模样，嗫嚅着三瓣嘴，委委屈屈的转头喊去：  
“小白，我疼……啊！”白宇直接用一记又狠又快的抽打结束了小白兔萌混过关的无耻行径。  
这一下几乎用了十成力，被板子亲吻过的地方立刻肿起来一道三指宽的印子，朱一龙被打的像是一蹦三尺高的兔子，可惜没等后腿离开地面就被一八八的彭妹妹一巴掌扇下来，倒在地上不敢造次。  
“龙哥还快点吧，”白宇警告的拍拍红肿的臀瓣，把两团软肉拨弄来拨弄去的，“我虽然不介意鞭策你一下，但是我怕你受不了啊。”  
“我、我不该喝那么多可乐……”朱一龙在脑袋里一条条回放这两周所犯的错误，可惜刚才连哭带吓的让他大大的脑袋里充满了小问号。  
“嗯，这算第一条，四下，一龙自己数着。”翟天临似乎突然对白宇带上来东西产生了浓厚的兴趣，公事公办的开口就自己摆弄玩了。  
“一……”朱一龙被打的有点前倾，但很自觉的快速调整了姿势，准备迎接下面的处罚。  
“二……”  
“三……啊……”报数的声音又重新带上哭腔，犯错误的小孩儿攥紧了手掌却不敢挣扎。  
“四……呜……”  
白宇手法很好，干净利落，一下下打下来毫不间断，却也留足间隔时间让挨打受罚的人消化疼痛，加上之前两下，六条印子在朱一龙屁股上一字排开，间隔相等，深浅相同，把整个臀部都照顾一遍。  
“继续。”翟博士在香槟桶里发现了一瓶香槟，拿出来看了看，感觉不错。  
“我不该偷偷看自己的小黄文还留言……啊！一……”  
“二！呜……小白疼……”  
“我错了！我真的知道错了！啊！三……啊……”  
“四……呜下次不会了……”  
四下过后，朱一龙趴在彭冠英怀里小声抽泣，感觉自己整个屁股火烧火燎的，一定是肿了！全肿了！  
“再来。”翟博士在冰块堆里发现了一块生姜。  
“呜……我不该留言要当攻……”  
白宇扬起手臂，动作毫不拖泥带水，闻声而动，雷厉风行到犹如韩沉附体。朱一龙一边小声哭一边不忘腹诽：艹！平时让你别发表情包怎么没这么干脆呢？！  
“继续。”翟博士开始给生姜削皮。  
“我不该一直跟小白撒娇，想逃避挨打……”  
“哎呦您还知道这事不对，是个错误啊！”翟博士停下削皮的手，语气里深感欣慰，只不过脸上的嘲讽都不管理一下，恨不得飞到朱一龙脸上去。  
白宇愣了一下，还是扬起木板，打得朱一龙不住哽咽，在彭冠英怀里直缩手，可惜东北大汉彭妹妹铁腕一般把两条皙白的腕子焊得纹丝不动。[注 2]  
“别停。”翟博士削皮大业圆满成功，开始切条。  
“……我不该熬夜刷微博打游戏……”朱一龙自暴自弃，演过毛猴的人都知道孙悟空逃不出如来佛的五指山，与其被翻出来多挨一倍的打，不如坦白从宽。  
“哼。”  
“呵。”  
“哈。”  
“……”  
白宇看着地上破罐破摔的兔崽子，手上的动作没有丝毫拖泥带水，一下一下全打在朱一龙浑圆的屁股上，从上至下，从臀部到大腿跟，白宇一碗水端平，方方面面全照顾到了。  
“我错了……我知错了……呜疼……”  
朱一龙觉得自己已经全交代了，趴在彭妹妹怀里哭着喊疼。  
“还有呢？”翟天临把切好的生姜重新放回冰块里镇着，抬眼看了看朱一龙变红变肿的屁股，点点头表示对白宇的手法很满意，后生可畏啊。  
“还有？”朱一龙呆了，一时间忘了哭疼扭头看着翟天临，见身后的白宇挑挑眉又要打，立刻水龙头精附体，哗啦啦的眼泪不要钱似的往外淌，“我错了我错了……我真的不知道了！放过我吧……求你们了……”  
“一龙，你最大的错，就是不该瞒着我们。”  
朱一龙瞪大了眼睛看着他，黑白分明的眼睛里还装着天真无辜。  
彭冠英轻轻托起那张还在抽泣的脸，小心翼翼的擦去泪痕，右手放在对方后脑上摩挲安抚，受惊的小白兔很快镇静下来，红着眼睛享受饲主的宠爱，完全预料不到接下来的危险。  
彭冠英认真看着手里这张称得上惊艳的脸，朱一龙长的好看，这是他从大学起就知道的，外形俊朗，身高腿长，一双桃花眼顾盼生姿，就算是在同吃同住在一起大学四年，彭冠英每每碰上这双眼睛也会心甘情愿掉进桃花的陷阱里。现在，他就在自己手里，信任的，敞开的，毫无防备的。  
彭冠英的眼神暗了暗，在朱一龙看不到地方对白宇抬手示意，在板子落下的一瞬间稳住了眼前的心上人，把他所有狡猾的哭泣哽咽，抽泣求饶统统堵在唇齿间。  
水中月是天上月，眼前人是心上人。  
物竞天择，适者生存。

朱一龙听到木板砸开空气的厚重的声音，来不及回头就被最温柔的人吻住，所有的痛呼哭喊堵在喉咙里，朱一龙听见彭冠英在耳边，白宇在身后，翟天临在不远：  
“一龙，你最大错，是不该瞒着我们。”  
“龙龙，放心，都交给我们就好。”  
“龙哥，不是说好了，只要你想要，我们就给你吗。”

是啊，明明是自己，引诱了他们。

混沌悄声无息的把三垢混进造人的土中，小蛇吐着柔软无害的信子诱惑亚当夏娃偷吃伊甸园的禁果，惊艳四座的潘多拉在众人的赞叹中打开了罪恶的盒子。  
他不是美丽无暇的阿芙洛狄忒，他是迷雾里的塞壬，用美丽的声音和曼妙的身影迷惑大海里的水手，把邪恶的鱼尾隐藏在水下，只露出无辜的双眼，他知道，他们经不住自己的诱惑，于是一个一个心甘情愿的跳进水里，陪他沉溺在无边无尽的欲海中。  
爱吃肉的小白兔在草原上和森林里挖好了洞穴，于是温柔的雄狮和凶猛的老虎相视一笑，一脸宠溺的跳进小东西的陷阱里，小白兔又抖了抖小圆尾巴，摇了摇雪白的长耳朵，雄霸一方的草原狼也屁颠屁颠的跑来，满脸幸福的加入他们的行列。  
他们都说，放心，交给我们就好。  
逆转了关系网，不正规的、毫无根据的、漫无章法的、不可思议的桥梁纽带就在自然界悄然诞生了。

白宇最后的八下打的又快又狠，等到结束之后，不能开口喊疼的朱一龙早就咬破了彭冠英的唇舌，温柔的彭妹妹舔舔伤口的血迹不在意的笑笑，坐在长沙发上把朱一龙整个抱在怀里，揉了揉对方有些发麻的关节，确认小孩儿除了屁股疼之外没什么不适之后，稍微调整了一下小孩儿的姿势，一手蒙住朱一龙的眼睛，一手把人死死的抱在怀里，点头示意可以继续了。  
白宇从香槟头里拿出翟天临切好的姜条走过来，朱一龙被捂住眼睛不知道要发生什么，只感觉自己还滚烫的屁股被一双手分开，一个条状物小心而缓慢的塞进来，不长，但意外的冰凉。  
他在彭冠英怀里安安静静的待了一会儿，片刻之后，滚烫的烧灼感在后穴肆无忌惮的横冲直闯。

 

作者有话要说：  
1）写的比较隐晦，但是这四个人的主导地位实际是居居，白冠天三个人都为了居老师服务的。居老师不知道什么时候发现自己有了与众不同的小爱好，一个吃草的兔子喜欢上吃肉了，（见第二章“人生带原罪……芸芸众生皆为人”），于是在大学时代，居居凭借自己的貌美如花成功“引诱”冠天二人，而冠天二人本来对居居就心存爱慕，加之后来的白宇，为了满足爱人的需求开始作者的小黄文之旅。综上，这是一场你情我愿和心甘情愿，一只爱吃肉的小白兔把大西几、大脑斧、大飞囊都划拉到自个儿地盘开始没羞没躁的性福幸福生活。  
白龙冠天有一种自然天成的默契，三个人最生气的是，居居想要一次调教，不肯直言，而是找了这些小借口，让自己险些陷入危险。  
2）注1：审讯方法借鉴BDSM耽美文《地狱之火—逆炎》  
注2：经百度百科，彭妹妹出生于吉林省长春市，是我土生的东北大汉【自豪】


End file.
